Three Autumns
by catandmouse10
Summary: The first autumn, she left him. The second autumn, he moved on. The third autumn, she comes back, but is it too late to fix things?
1. The First Autumn

A/N: This is a future fic, just giving you guys that warning now. I know we have no idea what will happen with Carpenter and Juliet, but that is the fun of fanfiction. We get to make up crap. Oh and by the way I keep forgetting to say this in my other stories. I don't own Ringer or any of the characters! I really wish I did though. I actually got this idea from a Chinese idiom, just in case anyone was wondering. The talk with the psychic takes place in the summer before the third autumn. The breakup takes place in the first autumn. Anyways, on with the story and you guys know I love reviews, whether they are good or bad.

Three Autumns

Chapter One: The First Autumn

Juliet Martin pulled her black VW bug to the curb in front of the old gypsy ladies' store front. Normally, she wouldn't go to a psychic, but while she had been sitting in the cafeteria reading a copy of "Northanger Abbey" by Jane Austen she overheard a vapid bunch of girls talking about this psychic gypsy lady.

"It was so hard not to believe her," The blonde at the table said before she continued to chew her gum like she was a cow. "She totally knew what Johnny got me for my birthday last year."

Juliet cringed at the sound. She placed the bookmark in her book and began to stand up. However, she lowered herself back into her seat when she heard the red head begin to talk.

"She told me he would call and I actually laughed at her," The red head's tone was serious. Juliet flinched at the sound of her voice. "He did call and he told me it wasn't over. That he would fight for me." All the other girls sighed as if they were watching an old romantic comedy. Their eyes glittered and they congratulated their friend.

Juliet's heart began to pick up speed. She had remembered when she had heard those exact words. _"It's not over."_ She could easily the picture the sad look that filled his dark eyes as he said the last words she would ever hear from him _"I will let you find yourself, but I know you will come back to me."_

Juliet had never let it show, but a little voice in her head screamed at her that he was right. She would runaway now, but she would eventually find her way back to him. She put on an act for him, telling him she would be alright without him.

She had been so cold to the only man she had ever really loved. She could see the pain in his eyes, how she crushed him. She wanted nothing more to throw her arms around him and take back the words she had said, tell him she hadn't meant to be so cold.

However, recent events in her life had forced her to push him out of her life. He had always stood by her side, but things were getting ugly and they were getting ugly fast.

Siobhan had returned to town a few weeks after she graduated from high school. She made her presence known quickly and it was shock to her father as well as herself that Siobhan's sister, Bridget had been posing as her sister all along. However, before Andrew could confront Bridget she ran and she wasn't able to tell them the good news. She was a couple months along with Andrew's first son.

Juliet rested her her head on the steering wheel for a few moments. _"It's now or never."_ she thought as she climbed out of her car. She locked it and made her way to the red front door. She swallowed and knocked on the door softly.

A woman who was at least in her late seventies opened the door. She had a cane in her right hand, which Juliet guessed was there to help her walk or it could be for show.

"Come in child," Her voice was raspy. She stepped aside and Juliet walked inside. "I have been expecting you."

Juliet thought she should have been a little creeped out by the statement. The little old woman sounded like someone from a horror movie. For a moment Juliet felt like if she stayed inside this house she would never come out. She brushed off the feeling as she looked around the old ladies' house.

Juliet looked around amazed at how may trinkets this woman had in her house. Glass angels and dogs lined her mantle. She looked up above the mantle and saw a giant deer head mounted. She cringed a little wondering if it was real.

"It's not real sweetheart," The little old lady said as she motioned her to sit down in a pink lawn chair. "Please sit down."

As Juliet sat down she felt the chair creak under her. "Is this chair going to break?' Juliet asked, she was a little nervous it was going to cave in on itself and she would be on the floor.

"Oh it won't Juliet, it always creaks like that," Juliet eyes got a little wider and the old woman just smiled. "Don't look so shocked sweetie, now what did you come here for?"

Juliet was still shocked and didn't know what to say. Luckily, the little old lady said it for her. "You want to talk about Carpenter,don't you?" she asked softly as Juliet tilted her head to avoid her eyes. "Yeah." Juliet said softly as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"I want to know if he is okay." Juliet said as her hazel eyes brimmed with tears. She had never talked with anyone else about Carpenter, well not at school anyway. After their breakup she left for school, she had a single dorm, and refused to make any friends.

She had become depressed without him in her life. She had runaway from him and she had regretted it ever since, but she couldn't put him through anymore crap than she already had. She had to grow up and she needed to know he understood.

With a sigh the little old lady stared across her from the table. Her bright, blue eyes filled with a sorrow Juliet thought she would never see again. Carpenter had the same look in his eyes when she broke his heart.

"Sweetie, he is pretty much in the same state you are. He is just surviving, he isn't really living anymore." The old woman's words were sympathetic and they made Juliet want to cry.

She destroyed his spirit and his heart, but most of all she destroyed him.

"After you left he told your father about your relationship," Juliet was shocked. Carpenter sure had a lot of guts. "Your daddy didn't take it well at first, but he wasn't shocked. He came around and their friends now."

Juliet just nodded her head and wiped a stray tear that fell from her eyes. "Oh and your daddy will be calling you soon. He will have some news."

Juliet wondered what that news could possibly be. Bridget had eventually been found by a private investigator her father had hired. Her father had gone to confront her and found out she was pregnant. He was upset she hadn't told him, that she had just run. She told him she had wanted to tell him, but felt like she had no choice. She had to run.

Juliet's little brother was born a few months later and they named him Douglas. A few months after Douglas was born, her father and Bridget got married at a courthouse in New York. Carpenter had been their only witness.

Juliet's father called all the time asking her to come home for a visit, but she couldn't. She wanted to see him so much and she wanted to meet her new baby brother for the first time. However, she was terrified of running into Carpenter. She couldn't face him right now.

"He didn't see the breakup coming," The old lady swallowed as she spoke. Juliet didn't like where this was going. "He was blindsided by your actions. He had hoped for a different outcome that night."

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked softly. She suddenly began to regret coming here. She had a feeling she knew what the old woman was going to say, but she didn't want to hear it. They had been at their special place in the park that night and he had been really happy. Juliet had never seen him that happy or sad as he was that night.

The old lady met her eyes. She probably knew what Juliet was thinking. However, she ignored Juliet's silent plea not to tell her. She probably thought Juliet needed to hear it, though she felt bad she was the one who was going to tell her. "He had a ring in his pocket," Juliet's heart plummeted to the pit of her stomach."He was going to propose to you."


	2. The Second Autumn

A/N: IT'S RINGER DAY! I love Tuesdays! Anyway, this story will have four chapters because I can't leave you guys with a cliff hanger. No one likes cliff hangers. I have a few other story ideas for Ringer, but I think I won't start writing them until the end of the month, since that's when the hiatus begins. I need something to keep me busy during this hiatus. So it will just be this story and the color drabble until the 29th. And thanks for the reviews guys! I am happy you guys liked it. I lost my footing for a few hours, but regained it in the middle of the night, when I was sleeping. Damn plot bunnies!

Three Autumns

Chapter Two: The Second Autumn

An uncontrollable sob escaped from Juliet. The tears she had been keeping inside during this whole visit just began running down her cheeks. She thought maybe she would cry during this visit, but she didn't think she would lose it like this. She had no idea that he wanted to propose. She had never seen it coming, but then again proposals were suppose to be surprises. She had never realized until this moment how much he loved her.

She looked up and met the little old ladies blue eyes. Those eyes were full of sympathy, which Juliet didn't believe she deserved. However, the sympathy could have been for Carpenter and the pain he suffered because of her.

"He still has the ring," The silence was between herself and the little old lady was broken. Her voice was flat at first,but then it became filled with amusement. "He keeps it hidden in his underwear drawer." Juliet tried to stifle a giggle, but couldn't, it seemed like something Carpenter would do.

Her face fell as the giggle died. She wondered why he had kept the ring all this time. Did he have a hard time parting with it? Did he plan on using it to propose to someone else? The last thought made her cringe. She didn't think he would do that though. The ring had been meant for her and she knew he had envisioned it on her finger when he picked it out.

"What should I do?" Juliet asked in a weak voice. The little old lady offered her a smile before she responded. "I think you should go home, Juliet."

Juliet nodded her head. The little old lady was right. She had to go home and fix things, not only with Carpenter, but her family as well. She had also hurt them by staying away for so long.

"Thank you." Juliet said as she grabbed a twenty out of her purse and handed it to the woman. She had really helped her out, made her see that this had been a foolish endeavor.

"Your welcome Juliet," She stood up and showed Juliet to the door. "Now go home and right what has been wronged."

Juliet walked to her car with a renewed bounce in her step. She would do as the old gypsy lady said. She just hoped Carpenter still meant he said the night she had dumped him.

Carpenter sat on the Martin's white sofa and watched Bridget Martin play with her young son. The scene made him smile, but on the inside it made his heart ache. His mind wandered back to the night Juliet had broken up with him. He often wondered how things would be now if she hadn't broken up with him and he was able to propose to her.

Knowing her, she would have probably said "Yes." However, she would have wanted to wait until she had finished college and he would have waited those four long years. Now, he was lucky if he heard her voice over the phone while Andrew pleaded with her to come home for a visit.

He knew he wasn't the only one who missed her. Juliet had not come home from school since the day she left. He knew this broke Andrew's and Bridget's hearts. Andrew wanted to see his little girl and Bridget wanted to take the time to bond with Juliet, as herself, not as Siobhan. And Douglas was starting to walk and talk, Juliet was missing that.

"Hello everyone," The voice of Andrew Martin broke Carpenter out of his daze. "How are you all today?"

"We are all doing fine sweetheart," Bridget stood up and gave her husband a kiss. "Though Carpenter seemed to be in a daze before you walked in."

A smile lit up Carpenter's face, he had always loved how perceptive Bridget was. Couldn't get anything past her. "I was just watching you play with Douglas." He responded softly.

"Well maybe you will have that one day with Rachel." Andrew said as he poured him a glass of brandy.

Carpenter was engaged to a daughter of one of Andrew's clients. Andrew had set it up when it became clear that Juliet wasn't coming back. Plus, he knew Andrew was sick of him mopping over his daughter.

"You can't do this to yourself," Andrew had said after he had witnessed Carpenter's grief for a few months. At first Andrew came off a little harsh, but Carpenter knew he was right. Juliet had walked away from everything they had. It broke his heart, but he decided to walk away too.

The wedding was a week away.

Suddenly, Andrew's phone began to ring. Andrew picked it up and his eyes grew in shock, it was Juliet. "Hello, sweetheart," Andrew said as he answered the phone. "This was a surprise. I was just going to call you."

Well she had beat him to it. "Hello Daddy, I have some news," Juliet said as she spoke into her phone and packed her things. She had just been to the counseling office and all her credits were being transferred to a college closer to home. "I am coming home for good daddy."

Andrew nearly dropped the phone in shock, but he was really happy. "Your coming home?" He felt like he hadn't heard her right, but she confirmed she was. Andrew was so happy his little girl was coming home.

"Do you have anything to tell me, Daddy?" Juliet asked remembering what the psychic had said.

"Of course I do, but that can wait until you get home," Andrew responded. "When will you be home?"

"In a few days," Juliet answered her father's question. "I will call you later daddy. I have so much to do." With that Andrew and Juliet said their goodbyes.

"What's going on?" Bridget asked her husband. She was curious, but Carpenter figured she already knew what Andrew was going to say. He had a feeling he knew too.

"Juliet is coming home!" Andrew excitedly responded. Bridget threw her arms around her husband and hugged him tightly. Carpenter felt his heart slam into his chest at the sound of Andrew's words. He was shocked.

"Wow." Was the only word Carpenter was able to get out. Bridget and Andrew looked at him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Bridget asked. Her eyes were filled with worry. He hated when she looked at him like that.

"Yeah I will," he said with a sigh. "I have Rachel and I am happy she is coming home." He meant it when he said that. He knew they had missed her so much and he knew deep down he had too.

"We should plan a party!" Bridget spoke up as Carpenter's cell phone rang, it was Rachel.

"Where are you?" Carpenter flinched as she screamed into the phone.

"At the Martin's," Carpenter said calmly into the phone. "Why?"

"You were suppose to meet me for cake tasting ten minutes ago," She had lowered her voice, but he could tell she was still upset with him. "You know what I will just choose a flavor without you!" She screamed at him before she hung up the phone at him.

This is how she had been lately. She just screamed at him, it seemed like he couldn't do anything right. He figured the wedding planning was stressing her out. He hoped things had returned to the way they were when they had first started. She had been so understanding and loving. She had helped him push Juliet into the past.

"Are things okay?" Bridget asked as Carpenter hung up the phone.

"She's upset because I forgot about the cake tasting." Carpenter responded and Andrew laughed.

"You can't forget things like that," Andrew said as he slapped the younger man on the back. "I forgot something involving the wedding and my ex-wife went ballistic on me."

A red flag suddenly raised in Carpenter's head. He hoped to God Rachel didn't turn out like Andrew's ex, Catherine. She was an awful wife and mother. The only reason Juliet turned out the way she did was because of Andrew's parenting. It wasn't the greatest at times, but Juliet had turned out pretty decent.

As Carpenter bid a farewell to the Martin family, he began to wonder if getting married to Rachel was a good idea. What if Rachel didn't change? Rachel wasn't the only one making him have second thoughts. Juliet and her impending return made his feet turn ice cold.

Why was she coming back now?

Juliet arrived in New York four days after she had made that phone call to her father. The plane landed and she couldn't wait to get off. She wanted to see who was waiting for her. The moment she exited the plane she saw her family waiting for her. She ran up to her father and threw her arms around him. She tried not to cry as she hugged him tightly. She had missed him so much.

"You are not allowed to leave anymore." Andrew told his little girl as Bridget took a picture of them hugging. She did an amazing job of balancing Douglas and working the camera.

Juliet pulled away from her father and walked over to Bridget. She gave Bridget a hug and kissed her little brother on the head. "Hey Dougy, I'm your big sister."

Juliet wiped the tears from her eyes as they made their way to a car waiting for them.

Dinner was ready for them when they got home. They sat around the table and talked for what felt like hours. Andrew and Bridget informed her she was going to be a big sister again. She congratulated them both as Douglas began to cry.

"I should put him to bed." Bridget said as she stood up from her chair. She picked up her crabby son and carried him to his room.

Juliet and Andrew stood up and walked together towards the living room, that's when something caught her eye. A wedding invitation hung on the fridge and her breath caught when she saw Carpenter's name on it.

_He was getting married?_

Juliet went into shock.

She was too late.

She wouldn't be able to save what they once had now.


	3. The Third Autumn

A/N: Tuesday's episode has left me a little conflicted. My shipper self is not handling this well at all. A part of me is currently having a mental breakdown. My shipper self might need to see a therapist. Any suggestions? However, I think it's a good thing he transferred her out. I have a really weird feeling he will eventually find a bunny boiling in a pot. Let's all hope I am wrong! Anyway, I am glad so many people like this story! Please keep reviewing, you all know I love reviews so much.

Three Autumns

Chapter Three: The Third Autumn

Juliet ripped the wedding invite off the fridge and stomped off to her room like a two year old. The main reason she had returned was now engaged to another woman and the wedding was in three days. She could have screamed! Why had no one informed her that he was engaged? That psychic could have said something or her father or Bridget.

With a huff she threw the invite down on her bed and began to pace. Did he really love this "Rachel" person? Of course he did or else he wouldn't have proposed! Well she could have proposed to him. Britney Spears did propose to Kevin Federline. A disturbing thought entered Juliet's mind, which she tried to shake, but couldn't.

_That means he said yes to her._

As she sank into her old desk chair, she began to realize it was really over. He would have a new wife three days from now, and they would have babies, and they would live happily ever after. The psychic said he had been miserable, like she was. Well it was clear that lady was wrong and she suddenly felt like she had come home for nothing.

She got up and walked over to her bed. The invite stared up at her telling her she couldn't do anything to change this. Well there was something she could do. She had to talk to Carpenter. He had to know she was back in town, unless her father and Bridget thought it wasn't a good idea to tell him. She figured he didn't live in the same apartment he once had., so she couldn't go talk to him, well not until she found him anyway.

She recognized the name of the father on the invite. The guy was one of his dad's clients. So, daddy must have set Carpenter up with this rich bitch. She shook her head, fuming. She couldn't believe her father would do this to her. Why had he set Carpenter up with this woman?

_Because you weren't here._

She cringed at the thought. Of course the reason why everything had change would always fall into her lap. She could admit to herself and everyone else that she made a terrible mistake. She just hoped that he would take her back in the end.

It took Bridget a few minutes to calm her son down. She stood by his crib and sang softly until her son drifted off to sleep. Douglas could be a difficult baby sometimes, but she wouldn't give him up for anything in the world. She sighed in relief as she slowly made her way out of the baby's room. It felt like things were going to be better from now on. She and Andrew were happy, she was pregnant again, and Juliet was home. Things were looking up. She made her way into the kitchen to get a glass of water before she went to bed. She was sure her husband was out like a light. The thought made her laugh as she passed the fridge. She stopped dead n her tracks as she noticed Carpenter's wedding invite was missing from the door. Juliet must have found it.

"Oh no." Bridget said softly as she made her way to Juliet's bedroom. Her heart nearly broke when she heard sobs coming from the other side of the bedroom door. Bridget had a feeling Juliet's main reason for coming home was so she could fix things with Carpenter. Seeing Andrew, Douglas, and herself was just a nice bonus for her.

Bridget knocked softly before she opened the door. Her sympathetic eyes fell on Juliet's tear stained cheeks. She made her way over to the bed and sat down next to Juliet. Juliet sniffled and wiped angrily at the tears in her eyes. Bridget didn't blame her, no one liked to be seen this compromising state.

"Carpenter was the main reason you came back." It was a statement, not a question. Bridget already knew the answer, but Juliet responded to her like it had been a question.

"Yeah I did," She nodded her head. "I missed him so much Bridget. I should have never left him in the first place."

Bridget agreed with her, but didn't say anything for a few minutes. She turned to Juliet and took her hand."I have an idea," Juliet turned to face her. "You should write everything down on a piece of paper and I will give it to him," Juliet didn't seem like she liked the idea all that much, so Bridget went on. "I did that and I was going to send it to your dad, but he found me the day I was going to mail it. Plus, it makes you feel better having gotten everything off your chest."

"Okay I'll do it," Juliet stood up and walked over to her desk. "But what if he tears it up before reading it or something like that?" Juliet asked, the pain returning as she thought about him doing that.

"You just have to have faith he won't." Bridget answered her in all honesty. She had a feeling Carpenter would never do a thing like that. Bridget had a feeling he would leave Rachel at the altar if he got the note before the wedding.

_In Carpenter's eyes, no one held a candle to Juliet._

Bridget gave her step-daughter a hug and made her way to bed. She shut the door and Juliet pulled out a pen and paper. It took her about twenty minutes to figure out what she wanted to exactly. She wasn't really sure she wanted to mention she had gone to a psychic. She eventually realized she should. Carpenter did enjoy a good story.

The sun was beginning to rise as Juliet slipped the three page note into a white envelope. She would give it to Bridget when they were alone. She just hoped Bridget would be able to give it to him before his wedding, so he would have a chance to read it.

When Juliet rose from her desk and made her way out to the kitchen. She was shocked, but really happy Bridget was already awake.

"Good Morning," Bridget said when she saw Juliet. "You want some pancakes?"

"Sure," Juliet beamed. "And I finished the note."

"Good I will take it to him today, this afternoon." Bridget responded as a bright smile lit up her face. She grabbed the pancake batter and began cooking her family their breakfast.

Carpenter sat at his desk, grading papers. Normally, he would have gone home and graded the papers, but after last night he just wanted to be alone. Rachel just dropped the bomb on him last night that she wanted him to quit his job and go work for her father. He refused and she had gotten upset, which of course lead to a screaming match, well on her part anyway.

A knock on his classroom door disrupted the memory of Rachel screaming at him. He looked up and saw Bridget Martin standing in the doorway. It was nice to see her, but it didn't mean he wasn't shocked she was there."What brings you here Bridget?"

"I have something for you," Bridget told him as she handed him a white envelope. "It's from Juliet." He knew it was from Juliet before she had said it was. He recognized Juliet's handwriting the moment he had the envelope in his hands.

"I know," He nodded his head solemnly. "I was her teacher for a period of time."

"Of course I remember that," Bridget smiled softly. "I don't know what the letter says, but she needed to get some stuff off her chest, well I have to go. Goodbye Carpenter."

"Goodbye Bridget." He said as he watched her leave his classroom. The moment she was gone. He opened the envelope and pulled out Juliet's three page letter. It started off with her saying that doing this had been Bridget's idea. That didn't surprise Carpenter at all. He continued to read on.

After he finished the letter, he set it down on his desk. Pretty much what she was trying to say with this letter was that she still loved him and that she made a huge mistake. The letter also stated that if he did want to be with her again, she would be waiting for him on at their old spot in the park on his wedding day. However, if he decided to stay with Rachel, she would understand. She had treated him horribly and he deserved to be with someone who really loved him.

He folded the letter back up and put it inside his briefcase. He locked up his classroom and made his way home. He had a lot to think about. However, he was in for a pretty big shock when he returned home. Upon entering the house he shared with Rachel, he made his way upstairs. He just wanted to shower and watch TV for the rest of the night. He opened the bedroom door and found Rachel in bed with another guy. He just turned around and walked back down the stairs.

Rachel followed him down and once she was at the bottom he turned to face her. He was fuming, but he wasn't shocked. "I'm sorry about this," Rachel spoke softly. "I didn't mean for this to ever happen."

"How long?' Carpenter asked her. His tone was cold and it made Rachel flinch. "Three months." she answered as she hung her head in shame.

"Well I think it's best we call off the wedding." He right to the point. The sooner she was out of his life, the better. Juliet had been right he deserved someone who loved him and Rachel clearly didn't love him at all.

"Yeah you're right." She said before he brushed past her to pack a bag. He finished as fast as he could and left the house. He would have to talk to Rachel about getting the rest of his stuff later. He drove to the nearest hotel and decided to stay there for the night.

For the next couple of days, he didn't answer his phone at all. He just wanted to be left alone. He stayed in his room, watched TV, and re-read Juliet's letter over and over again. It was clear after last night's events that his heart belonged to Juliet.

Saturday finally came and Carpenter got up and dressed. Today, was the big day. He made his way out of the hotel room and to his car. She didn't say what time she wanted to meet him, but he would be waiting for her when she got there.

Meanwhile, at the church Rachel knew Carpenter wasn't coming so she came up with a plan. She planned to tell everyone she had caught him cheating on her. He wasn't there to defend himself, perfect chance for her to play victim.

She made her way up to the altar as everyone took their seats. "I am sorry everyone but this wedding isn't happening today," She forced tears out of her blue eyes. "Because I caught my beloved in bed with Bridget Martin on Thursday night."

Bridget shot up and started making her way towards the altar before Andrew grabbed her. If he hadn't grabbed her, Bridget would have killed Rachel.

"Sweetheart," Rachel's father said as he stood up. "Bridget was over at our house on Thursday night." Well that was a huge flaw in her plan. Her father stared her down. She couldn't lie to him, but she didn't want to look bad.

"Fine," Rachel ground out. "I cheated on him!" Everyone stared at her in shock. Now everyone knew why the groom hadn't shown up to his own wedding. Poor guy. It had to suck walking in on that and then she tried to lie and say he cheated. That was definitely a low blow on her part.

"I wonder where Carpenter is?" Andrew asked Bridget amongst all the gossip currently going on in the church. Bridget smiled and looked at her husband. "I bet he's at the park," Bridget stood up just as a disgraced Rachel was walking by. "Carpenter was too good for you anyway" Bridget said coldly before she bitch slapped Rachel. "And that was for saying I cheated on my husband!" Rachel stomped out of the church. Bridget sank back into the pew and kissed her husband.

"I love you." she said softly.

"I love you too," Andrew replied, a moment later his mind went back to Carpenter. "Why would Carpenter be at the park.

"You'll see." Bridget said as a devilish grin fell across her face. Things were finally going to be the way they were suppose to be.

Juliet made her way down the path towards the spot where she was suppose to meet Carpenter in the park. Well, that's if he decided to show up. There was a fifty percent chance he would.

She sighed at the thought of him already being married to rich bitch. There was a part of her that wished she had tracked down where he had lived. She took a huge risk writing that letter. She got closer to their spot and she saw a man sitting on the bench. His chin was resting on his hands and he looked like he was in deep thought. She knew who it was right away. Her heart began to beat faster in her chest as she got closer to him. Before she got to him though he stood up and was face to face with her. He had a stern look on his face at first, but it softened and he began to smile.

_God, she had missed him and that beautiful smile of his so much._

She broke down in tears and walked into his arms. He hugged her tightly and placed a kiss the the top of her head. He was so happy to have her back in his arms and even if Rachel hadn't cheated on him, he would have picked Juliet. Being with her felt so right.

"I am so sorry," She cried into his shirt. "About everything."

"We both made mistakes that night," He whispered gently. "You dumped me and I let you walk away," She pulled away from his embrace and looked up at him with smiling eyes."A mistake I will never make again." And that was a promise he was planning to keep.

"I promise I won't ever walk away from you ever again." She said before she stood up on her toes and kissed him gently.

"I have something for you," He pulled a velvet box out of his coat pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the box and inside was the most beautiful diamond ring Juliet had ever seen. She felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks again. "Will you marry me, Juliet?"

She nodded her head since she was unable to speak due to the fact she was crying. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her again.

"So how long has that been in your underwear drawer?" She asked as a shocked expression fell across his face.

"How did you know it was in my underwear drawer?" he answered her question with one of his own.

"The psychic I visited before I came home told me," She laughed as he pulled her down onto the bench

with him.

"Well tell me about this psychic lady." He said as he pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and began to tell her story about the psychic and how that little, old lady made her realize this is where she was suppose to be.

And she knew there was no place she would rather be, but with him.


	4. The Fourth Autumn

A/N: So this is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. This story has taught me a few things though. Number one, I shouldn't type up a story when I am half asleep. Number two, I need a beta reader bad! The Ringer mid-season finale was good. I really enjoyed it. However, thanks to Ringer's writers, writing sappy fanfiction for this particular ship might be hard for me. But I will go down with ship, swinging! Also, I don't own Ringer! We all know things would be so different if I did!

Three Autumns

Chapter Four: The Fourth Autumn

Today was the big day.

The day where Juliet and Carpenter would finally become husband and wife. Lord knows they waited long enough for this day.

Neither wanted of them had wanted a huge wedding. They had just wanted to do what her father and Bridget had done, get married in a courthouse in front of a judge.

Andrew hadn't been thrilled with the idea. He wanted his little girl to have a huge wedding. He wanted to walk her down the aisle and have a father/daughter dance with her. Since it would probably be the only time Andrew would be able to walk anyone down the aisle, Juliet and Carpenter almost caved, but Bridget came up with an idea.

"We don't need a big wedding for those things Andrew," Bridget placed her hands on her hips as she looked up at her husband. "You can still walk Juliet down the aisle at the court house and you can have your father/daughter dance here after we eat."

Andrew wasn't exactly happy with the idea, but he didn't express anymore displeasure especially after Juliet brought up the idea of eloping in Vegas. He wasn't sure if his daughter was serious, but he wasn't going to test her.

The one tradition that did stick for their wedding was that Carpenter didn't get to see his bride before the ceremony. He rode with Bridget to the courthouse while Juliet finished getting ready. Andrew would take her to the court house afterward.

"You ready to go Juliet?" Andrew said as he knocked on her door.

"Yeah I am daddy," He heard his daughter's voice from the other side of the door. "But can you come in."

Andrew opened the door and saw his little girl standing in her dress. Bridget had helped her with her hair, which she wore down, but it was curled. He was in awe over how beautiful his little girl looked on her wedding day.

"How do I look daddy?" She asked him as tears shone in her eyes. Andrew was concerned at first that his daughter was sad, but then he saw the huge smile on her face. Her tears were happy tears. She had waited so long for this day. His little girl deserved all the happiness in the world.

"You look beautiful sweetheart," Andrew said softly as he hugged his daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead. Juliet hugged him back and they stood there for a moment, hugging one another.

"We should get going sweetheart." Andrew let goof his daughter and wiped the own tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah we should." She walked out of the room and Andrew followed her out. They got into the car and began their short trip to the court house.

Juliet became more nervous as they got closer to the court house. She was sure her nerves would disappear as soon as she was standing in front of that judge with Carpenter at her side. He had always been her calming influence after all.

Andrew parked the car in front of the court house and they both climbed out of the car. Juliet took in a deep breath and proceeded to climb up the courthouse steps. Once she got to the top her father opened the door for her.

Juliet walked down the hall to where Bridget was standing. She was holding the new baby, Lee and Douglas had his little arms wrapped around his mother's legs.

"You ready, Juliet?" Bridget asked the young woman. Juliet nodded as Andrew opened the door for Bridget and she took the boys inside.

Juliet hooked her arm with her dad's and began her journey down the aisle. The moment she saw Carpenter waiting for her, all the nerves she had been feeling went away. They got to the end of the aisle and she let go of Andrew's arm and grabbed Carpenter's hands.

They never took their eyes off each other as they recited their vows. It was like the judge and her family weren't even in the room with them. They were off in their own little world.

The ceremony ended with"You may now kiss your bride." Which Carpenter did while Andrew and Bridget cheered from the sidelines.

They made their way back to the penthouse and got down to celebrating. Not only did Andrew get to have his father/daughter dance. Juliet and Carpenter also had their first dance. Malcolm even stopped by to bring them a wedding gift, a toaster. They spent most of the night eating, drinking, and dancing.

"I can't believe I get to call you husband now." Juliet said with a giggle as they made their way toward the boarding gate. They were off to Paris for their honeymoon.

"Yeah who would have thought that would happen." He certainly didn't for a long time, but he was glad things had turned out the way they did. He liked waking up next to her in the morning and he liked knowing he would for the rest of their days.

He had laughed when she told him about the psychic, but he had to admit if he ever met the woman he would give her a hug. She had made Juliet finally see that they were meant to be together. Her head fell onto his shoulder as the plane took off. A smile formed across his lips as he rested his head on hers.

Those three years without her by his side had been hell. Now it felt like those three years had never happened. This was a new beginning and they were both looking forward to the future, together.


End file.
